openheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Things First
Last Things First is the first and second episode of Season 1 of Open Heart. It is also the hour-long premiere. Synopsis Dylan Blake starts community service at Open Heart Memorial. She begins a covert investigation into her dad’s disappearance and tries to get her hands on hospital security footage from the day he disappeared. Meanwhile, Dylan’s sister London Blake struggles with the pressure her mother, Dr. Jane Blake, puts on her at work. Plot The Bling Ring members are about to break into a house, and are excitedly whispering to each other about how fun it's going to be. Before anything happens, Rayna exclaims "Don't!" discreetly to Dylan, right before she sets off the alarm systems in the Trang Mansion by breaking open their window. Dylan opens the door for the rest of them to come in, and Teddy, annoyed, asserting that his plan was to get in without tripping the alarms. However, Dylan is unfazed, telling him that the alarms would get tripped either way. The gang begins to freak out, with Teddy insisting that they should leave as soon as possible. Dylan asks him to give her the list, and with the security code, she successfully turns off the blaring alarms. The group is about to celebrate, but the phone nearby rings. It is the monitoring system who has been notified in the event of a break-in. Teddy is brooding, and inquires Dylan on what to do next. She asks him for the phone, which she nervously answers, and she is faced with a security question posed by the monitoring system. She manages to answer the security question, after searching through the calendar and the group is relieved. All the lights in the house are on as the group parties. Dylan bites off of an apple as Alex and Drew run around the hallways of the mansion excitedly. Rayna is high on pills and alcohol, and teetering about on the sofa, which and Rayna having fun in the house they broke into.]] Dylan sees and warns her to be careful. Just as everyone begins to relax, Rayna slips and falls backwards into a glass table, shattering it and deeply cutting her arm in the process. Everyone begins to panic, with Alex and Drew already insisting on bailing. Dylan, however, is more focused on helping her friend and yells at Teddy to call 911. However, he ends up leaving too, apologizing profusely and saying how his dad will kill him if he gets charged. She takes Rayna to Open Heart Memorial Hospital, as she screams for someone to help her. Dylan's mother hears her and calls for a gurney to transport Rayna to be treated for her wounds immediately. She also tells London, Dylan's older sister, to help out Dylan. However, just as they reunite, a policeman enters, and arrests Dylan for theft, reckless endangerment and possibly more. London pleads with Dylan that it's a mistake, but she doesn't answer her. Three months later, Dylan and London are walking along the sidewalk to the hospital, where Dylan is grumbling to her sister about how she has to spend her entire summer vacation volunteering there as a result of the events that occurred earlier. London, trying to tell her sister it could be worse by comparing her own situation to hers, brings her to the Youth Volunteer room. She opens the door, where Jared, the leader of the program, introduces her to the Youth Volunteer Program, instructing her on things she should and shouldn't do, with the consequences being reporting her to her probation officer. He tells Mikayla to give Dylan a tour, before ordering everyone to get to work. Wes Silver, another guy in the Youth Volunteer Program along with Mikayla, introduce themselves to her, saying how no one likes Jared, and try to convince her that the program can actually be a lot of fun and give her a warm welcome. in a discussion with Detective Goodis.]] Jane Blake is seen in her office filing documents, before Detective Goodis knocks on the door, asking if he can come in. She tells him how she was just on her way to a consult, but Goodis informs her that he needs to tell her that they're closing the case. He offers to do some extra digging even though they've closed the case, but she declines the offer, saying how her family has been suffering long enough. Dr. Dominic Karamichaelidis, as well as Dr. McWhinnie, Dr Hudson and London are all centered around a patient who is unconscious. The patient's name is Mr Boe and has collapsed at home. Dr K inquires them on what would be the best course of action. Dr. McWhinnie says they should start giving him medication while they wait for the CT scan. However, Dr Hudson attempts to rebut her, saying it's "boring". Dr K asks London to break the tie, but before London can answer, Jane comes in and tells them that it is possibly a ruptured aneurysm, and that they should clip the bleeder. They then continue arguing on what they should do next, with Jane saying that if they attempt to stabilize him, there is a chance he won't wake up again. Jane then walks towards an anxious Mrs Boe, and promises her that she can make him well again. Mikayla is touring Dylan around the hospital, and offer her tips on how to get around there easily. She then brings up the history of the hospital, and as well as the Blake family, and the odd circumstances that surround them, such as how Dr. Edward Blake cashed in on the place after his second granddaughter was born, didn't breathe for two minutes, before suddenly breathing. She also mentions that it is the main setting of Richard Blake's disappearance. They watch as the doctors operate on a patient. Mikayla then discovers who Dylan is and that she's the "miracle baby", after Dylan remarks how she's never seen her mom operate on the floor. As tension begins to rise in the operating room, with Dr K and Jane pressuring her to answer a question, London retreats outside, sobbing. Dylan tries to comfort her, but Jane intrudes in, reprimanding London even further. Dylan asks her mom to stop treating London like crap, but Jane insists she's simply treating her like any other resident of the hospital. She tells her mom that if their dad could see this, he would be disgusted, and Jane reiterates to her that he is never returning. Jane leaves, and Dylan gets back to her sister, who storms off after wondering if she'll always be caught in the middle of their conflicts. Dylan asks Mikayla and Wes if they want to have fun after their shift, and proceeds to take them to the Blake family mansion, where the main residents, Edward and Helena Blake, Dylan's grandparents, are off on vacation. She asks the two if they're up for a swim, and begins to slowly take off her clothes, with Wes staring at her as she does so. She beckons him to come inside, with Mikayla confirming that he's shy. Dylan, donning only her bra and pants, assures a slightly afraid Wes that she isn't going to push him into the pool, before proceeding to do just that. The three of them continue having fun and swimming in the pool. and Wes throwing darts at the dartboard while Mikayla watches.]] After they're done, Dylan and Wes are throw darts at a dartboard while Mikayla is resting by the side. Wes tells Dylan that he isn't making a very good impression, but Dylan affirms that he's doing fine. They then continue to converse with Dylan starting by asking Wes why he's volunteering. He says that he wants to be a doctor, leaving Dylan wondering how volunteering would help out. He informs her that it looks good on a college application, and that his 96 average will only get him so far. After continuing to talk about more things, Mikayla interrupts them, asking how Dylan got into community service, and Dylan explains the events that happened three months earlier with the Bling Ring. Dylan expects a negative response from them, but much to her chagrin, she receives more support and a lot less judgement than she expected. Out of the blue, they hear noises coming from within the house, with Dylan telling them how nobody should be there. It turns out to be her grandparents, who aren't on a vacation after all, and get involved in an awkward confrontation between them, and Mikayla and Wes, which ends in both of the two teens volunteering to leave immediately. Dylan asks her grandparents why they're home, to which they reply that her mother and London are on their way over for a family dinner, remarking how her father used to always insist on them. announces that the police are closing their case on Richard's disappearance.]] Later on at the family dinner, Jane announces to everyone that the police are closing their investigation on Richard's disappearance. Dylan is in disbelief, and tries to reason with her mother, but she, as well as the entire family, are giving up on it. London tells Dylan that there's something she doesn't know. She explains to her younger sister that the day her dad went missing, he was seen with another woman on the security tape where he was last seen before he vanished, and concludes he was having an affair with her. Dylan grows irritable as she is angry that the entire family hid those facts from her, but Jane insists that they did so to protect her. As Dylan runs away with London on her tail, the rest of the family discusses how they plan to put the family back together. , in a flashback surrounded by a huge mess. ]] Dylan then experiences a flashback of her father, with him laid on the floor, mounds of work piled all around him in disarray. They have a normal conversation, and Dylan tries to help him clean up, but he refuses her offer. She then asks if she can get a ride to school, but he can't find his keys. Instead, she ends up finding them, jokingly questioning why he can't keep them in his coat pocket like a normal dad, but he asserts that he was simply testing her investigational skills. Meanwhile, in present day, Dylan, freaking out, is using Pinblr, with an account named "DAD" and the password to it being "rich4rd", as she posts a picture of a news article about how the case involving her missing father has no leads. London walks into the room, saying that Dylan prevented her from falling asleep, asking her what all the ruckus is about. Dylan mocks the idea of her dad having an affair because he used to hoard everything he ever got, and that if that were truly the case, there would be substantial evidence. London asks her to move on from it, and tells her the way to do that is by finishing her community service without causing any trouble. Wes is next seen choosing a book to give a patient, and Dylan gives him a better suggestion, before explaining to him and Mikayla the entire situation that unfolded and the new things she now knows about her father's alleged disappearance, and also tells them that she desperately needs to see what was on the security tape. They then hatch an idea to steal the tape out of the security room. Dylan tries to estimate how much time she has to get into the security room before the door's automatic lock kicks in, and as she counts, she gets caught by Jared, who demands to know what she is up to. She makes up a cover story that she was delivering magazines to another ward, and asks what Jared is doing. He replies that he was simply stocking up the supply closet. Later on, she purposely spills liquid on Jared in order to distract him for the moment, causing him to be trapped in there for the time being while she does something else. She experiences another flashback on Christmas Day, where the Blake family is opening presents. It is revealed that her father bought her a watch for Christmas, and she promises to never ever take it off. He shows her a secret compartment inside the watch, and tells her how he will put something special inside, a secret just for the two of them. London is later seen carrying a container of urine, and is clearly very stressed out, and accidentally bumps into Seth, spilling the urine all over the floor. She gets frustrated, and leaves Seth behind. Wes tries to stall time by "breaking" into the vending machine, rousing the security guard's attention and making him leave the security room. Mikayla is mopping the floor, in an attempt to distract the security guard to let Dylan sneak in to find the security video where her father was last seen. She stalls him, but is unsuccessful, and Dylan is caught. Dylan later tries to relay a cover story to the officers, but it is to no avail, and they arrest her, as her mom and other hospital staff watch. Detective Goodis' office is where Dylan is seen next, and he admits to her that he never wanted to end the search for her dad, and subtly gives her instructions on how to find the security tape. Seth and London are having a chat, and London, during the conversation, reaches an epiphany, that if Dr. Blake wants to hear what she wants to say, then she's going to hear it. Dylan later, finally gets to view the security tape, and uses her phone to take a video of it so she can watch it again and investigate. ---- Trivia= *This is the first episode of the series. *This is the first two-part episode. |-| Cast= Listed alphabetically: *Tori Anderson as London Blake *Demore Barnes as Dominic Karamichaelidis *Karis Cameron as Dylan Blake *Jenny Cooper as Jane Blake *Darrell Dennis as Darryl Goodis *Jeff Douglas as Richard Blake *Dylan Everett as Teddy Ralston *Elena Juatco as Scarlet McWhinnie *Justin Kelly as Wes Silver *Patrick Kwok-Choon as Seth Park *Mena Massoud as Jared Malik *Kevin McGarry as Timothy Hudson *Sherry Miller as Helena Blake *Cristine Prosperi as Mikayla Walker *Jonathan Whittaker as Edward Blake Guest starring *Troy Blundell as Police Officer *Donovan Brown as Drew *Sasha Clements as Rayna Sherazi *Sam Efford as Alex *Nahanni Johnstone as Veronica Rykov *Margaret Lamarre as Elderly Patient *Antonia Michaels as Mrs. Boe *Mark Munro Mr. Boe |-| Gallery= 1x01-021.jpg 1x01-022.jpg 1x01-023.jpg 1x01-024.jpg 1x01-025.jpg 1x01-026.jpg 1x01-027.jpg 1x01-028.jpg 1x01-029.jpg OH1 AUG13 SS 171.jpg OH1 AUG15 SS 0990.jpg OH1 AUG19 SS 239.jpg OH1 AUG19 SS 312.jpg OH1 AUG19 SS 715.jpg |-| Videos= |-| Featured Music= *“Loco Ono” by Bassnectar *“Cloud 69” by Lowell *“Trouble” by Zeds Dead *“Hard Time” by Seinabo Sey *“Ballad of NGB” by Stateless |-| Links= *Watch Last Things First on Youtube (Canada only) *Watch Last Things First on TeenNick Category:Season 1 Category:Episode